


Right Through My Walls

by wowtheseNeRdS



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: ...this time..., Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, but just at the end, fear not there is no angst or blood, guess what its a MONSTER HUNTING AU, they're all just bros it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowtheseNeRdS/pseuds/wowtheseNeRdS
Summary: Scarlet's friends apparently were the magical Mafia. Great, honestly.~~"Who is she and how is she supposed to help us? We came here for information, not an interrogation," Cinder stated.Scarlet's brown eyes narrowed a touch."Cinder, she has access to more resources than you can imagine. Her connections are extensive, and her library is among the best in the supernatural world. I brought you here because if she doesn't trust you, and more importantly if Jacin doesn't, we're cut off from half of the hunting community."





	Right Through My Walls

Scarlet turned her beat up truck through the streets of Boston, fingers clenched on the wheel through the traffic. No matter how many cities they went through, it was always a headache to get through rush hour, and they had already been driving for two days. Wolf always hated long drives and Cinder was also feeling the cramped space, and Iko, Thorne, and Cress had opted to stay at home base instead of making the trip to... wherever it was they were going. Scarlet had been surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole situation.

Scarlet's truck finally slowed into a residential area, surrounded with apartments and small shops. Once they found a parking spot, Scarlet slid out and walked around to the truck bed. Wolf followed immediately, and Cinder came out with a long stretch.

"Alright, you two, leave all weapons in the car, okay? Salt and silver included." Scarlet was already unhooking her gun from her waist.

Wolf paused. He looked down at himself, then back to Scarlet.

"Scar, I don't want to stay in the car," he said seriously. Scarlet rolled her eyes fondly and hip-checked him. Cinder rolled her eyes in mild disgust.

"Guys, this isn't a couples retreat. Also, _why_ would we leave behind our weapons?" Cinder asked skeptically. 'No weapons' didn't contribute to a very long lifespan in their particular line of work.

"My friends have a no weapons in the house policy. If we want their access, we need to respect their rules," Scarlet said.

Wolf and Cinder shared a wary look, and Wolf shrugged, palms up. Cinder hesitated, but let out a teenage worthy sigh and began to unhook her utility belt.

~~~~~~~~

Scarlet's mysterious friends apparently lived in a surprisingly normal apartment with a bright blue door. Resting in the hallway were a collection of potted plants, each pot covered with strange scribbles. Two bushes and a collection of white and pink flowers infused the whole area around the door with a sharp, minty smell.

The three of them waited outside the door, a bit awkwardly. _Somebody_ had buzzed them up, but _somebody_ hadn't let them in yet.

After another long moment, the door finally clicked open after the sound of several locks unhooking. Someone inside flung themselves at Scarlet, and she stumbled back from the impact. Before either Wolf or Cinder could respond, Scarlet wrapped the someone in a hug. Her assailant took half a step back, faced away from Cinder and Wolf.

"Scarlet-friend! It's been far too long!"

Scarlet laughed. "I missed you too, Crazy." She shifted a bit. "But could we take this inside? I'd like to talk to you and introduce my friends without a scene."

Scarlet's friend finally backed off and faced the others. She was a young woman in her twenties, like Cinder and Scarlet. The girl had warm brown skin, thick black curls, and three pale scars slicing across her cheek. She tilted her head, examining them.

"Oh, I see. Yes, inside would be better." She ushered them into her apartment airily, patting her potted plants before she went in. "Careful, the doorknobs are silver."

Wolf flinched from the off-hand comment. The girl didn't seem to notice.

The apartment they entered was bright and airy, with the same minty smell as outside, though a little faded. They found their way to a collection of mismatched chairs. Scarlet immediately claimed a faded blue armchair, Wolf sitting at her feet on the floor. Cinder chose a chair, and the girl chose a patterned green loveseat.

"Now, the formalities. My name is Winter Hayle, and it's lovely to meet you both. I've known Scarlet for five years, and I'm psychic. Now you two!"

Wolf sat on edge, shoulders hunched. Cinder squinted at Winter suspiciously, but Wolf just withdrew and held statue still. It was absolutely unnatural.

"It's okay, Ze'ev. Any... _friend_... of Scarlet's is a friend of mine, and I happen to be particularly fond of werewolves," Winter said. Cinder leaned forward in her seat, squinting.

"If you're a 'psychic,' why do we need to introduce ourselves at all?"

Winter looked at Cinder with a smile.

"Oh, good question! Well, first of all, I'm not a psychic, I am psychic. Small but important difference. Psychic abilities are varied and complex, but most people don't enjoy my... eavesdropping. It's why I like my closer friends to know how to block me out."

Cinder didn't relax. She flicked her gaze over to Wolf and Scarlet.

"Are you a hunter? You seem to know plenty about Wolf," she stated, still suspicious.

"I'm no hunter- not cut out for it, I'm afraid. I work closely with quite a few hunters, though, and Jacin used to be a hunter." Winter paused. "I should call him- he doesn't like unexpected guests." She stood up and disappeared into what Cinder assumed was a kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, Cinder leaned over to Scarlet and Wolf.

"Who is she and how is she supposed to help us? We came here for information, not an interrogation."

Scarlet's brown eyes narrowed a touch.

"Cinder, she has access to more resources than you can imagine. Her connections are extensive, and her library is among the best in the supernatural world. I brought you here because if she doesn't trust you, and more importantly if Jacin doesn't, we're cut off from half of the hunting community." She took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm herself.

"Scar, we're not questioning the importance of us being here. We trust you, but we need to trust _her_ too. Psychics aren't known for reliability, " Wolf cut in, his fingers tracing over Scarlet's knee absently.

"We can trust her. End of discussion." Scarlet said.

~~~~~~~~

The library Scarlet promised was as extensive as she had said. Winter and the infamous Jacin had brought them to a storage unit that they had converted, explaining that it was paid for by whoever used its contents or changed the collection. Well, Winter explained. Jacin would barely say a word to any of them.

"The library is currently sorted by mythology, but come back in two weeks and it'll be alphabetical," Winter said through the stacks. They had all split up to find the sources they needed. A particularly nasty monster had been killing small animals and children for weeks along the Oregon coast.

"Have you considered demons? They could fit the bill," Jacin said.

"If it's demons, then we're not taking it," Scarlet said decisively as she perused Eastern European lore. "Demons are way above our pay grade."

Wolf smiled crookedly.

"Scar, they can't be above our pay grade. We don't get paid," he said simply.

"I like your boyfriend, Firework. He's got some sense," Jacin deadpanned. Cinder snorted and sifted through Native American accounts, sorted by tribe.

"What about the Yakama mythos? They're in the right area..." Cinder said, half to herself.

"Oh, good point! We should try organizing geographically!" Winter said, closing a battered leather notebook. Jacin rolled his eyes, but not nearly as annoyed as with the others.

"We can't just reorganize whenever you feel like it, Trouble. Other people use this library, too."

Wolf joined Cinder in pulling out books, and eventually found one that seemed to fit.

"Look at these Tah-tah-kle'ah, I think they may be it. Eats frogs, lizards, pests, and small children. Here's a way to repel them, too," he observed.

"Good job, Z. We can get a move on now," Scarlet said, putting a stack of books back on the shelf. They cleaned up the mess they had made, bringing the books they needed over to copy. Before they could head out, though, Winter stopped them to say goodbye.

"I wish you luck in your monster poaching, and you need to visit soon. Don't get killed or maimed, alright? I want to meet your other friends as well," Winter said, pulling each of them into a hug. Jacin didn't seem inclined to join them, and Cinder still felt doubtful on his loyalty to 'helping them out.' Cinder endured her hug awkwardly, patting Winter on the back before she pulled away.

~~~~~~~

After Scarlet and her hunting friends had left, Winter and Jacin made their way back to their apartment. Jacin adjusted the rune covered eucalyptus pot before he would step in.

Winter pulled leftovers from the fridge while Jacin picked out an old black-and-white movie. He couldn't keep a smile down at how domestic it all seemed. A few years ago they had been running across the country to catch monsters, and now here they were. They didn't hunt at all, only helping those who did, like Scarlet and her new gang.

"Is that a smile I spy?" WInter asked, wrapping her arms around Jacin in a loose embrace.

"Definitely not, jury says I can't smile." Jacin held her close, rubbing one hand over her shoulders methodically. "How was your session with Priya today?"

"She thinks I'm making good progress and my meds are working well," Winter said into Jacin's shoulder. "Thank you for helping Scarlet and her friends this afternoon- I know you don't like to on therapy days."

Jacin didn't reply, but he knew Winter picked up on his thoughts. He never admitted out loud that he enjoyed helping hunters- he didn't have to. She hummed in reply to his thoughts.

"Jacin, you are far more sentimental than people ever give you credit for."

"Reading my mind again?" He teased.

Winter leaned back just a bit, raising her hands to cup his cheeks. "Jacin Clay, you know as well as I do that I can only read you when you show emotions, and that's only once in a blue moon. And, you said yourself that I could read you anytime when you proposed."

Jacin smiled softly at his fiancee and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You don't need to read me. You can see right through my walls."

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kiddos, thanks for reading! If any of y'all want more, leave comments? Or come to my tumblr @ashaloodles for questions or more from this universe, because honestly I've thought about this AU so much?? Inspired by @lunasqueen and her awesome thoughts on a ghost hunting AU


End file.
